


Streaks

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Morning After, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: Seija sends a snapchat to Sekibanki and Sekibanki asks a question about who's with her.





	

Seija woke up and yawned in the dim light, reaching to grab her phone and keep her snapchat streaks going. She unlocked it and took a quick picture of herself to send to Sekibanki and another to send to her other friend and so on. She waited a little for the redhead to respond, and opened the picture, only to be surprised. The picture had a caption of “whos with you in the bed?” Seija turned over stealthily and looked at the other person, her eyes widening and her face reddening. She sent back a picture of the person, and then put her phone down. She got up and picked up the clothing on the floor, slipping her shorts on along with a t-shirt. She piled the clothing on the empty side of the bed, smoothing it out. She was beginning to realize who the person was, and she reached over and stroked the sleeping girl’s hair and unconsciously and softly smiled, standing back up and sighing softly. She went over into the kitchen of her apartment and getting some cereal and milk from her fridge to eat for breakfast. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and sat down, spooning up the little pieces of cereal and eating in silence. She chewed, and heard light bare-footed steps on the tile. A pale hand touched her shoulder, and the Amanojaku turned her head, and saw Sukuna Shinmyoumaru's lavender eyes looking down at her. She swallowed and smiled a little bit in reply. The two were friends, and had clearly gotten drunk and out of hand the night before. 

 

Shinmyoumaru pulled up a chair and sat beside the girl, yawning and stretching. Little mewls escaped her lips when she yawned. Seija caught herself staring at the disheveled Inchling and blushed a bit, clearing her throat. “Morning, Seija.” She said.

 

“M-Morning.” Said Seija, the bite mark on her pointed ear catching Shinmyoumaru's attention. “Want something to ea-”

 

“Shut up for a second…” Shinmyoumaru leaned in and looked at Seija's half-opened lips, before planting a kiss on the Amanojaku. Seija's face went red, and she froze up in that position, and Shinmyoumaru took it upon herself to kiss the Amanojaku again, cupping Seija's cheek with one hand. Seija snapped out of her confusion, and she sighed into the kiss, realizing that maybe being more than friends would be okay. At this point, Shinmyoumaru was trailing little kisses down Seija's chin, kissing her jawline lustfully. The Amanojaku bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Shinmyoumaru's waist. Shinmyoumaru shuddered into her neck, licking it in a playful sort of response. Seija noticed that a certain part of the Inchling was dripping onto her kitchen chairs, so she swung Shinmyoumaru up into bridal style, plopping her in the bed and getting on top of her. 

 

What followed was heavy grinding and heated moans; Shinmyoumaru found both of her hands being held by Seija's, their fingers intertwined. She locked her legs around Seija's waist, and Seija kissed down her neck, biting and nipping the whole way until the Inchling's collarbone. Shinmyoumaru ran her hands feverishly down Seija’s back, pulling her t-shirt up and tossing it to the floor. Seija’s shorts were removed quickly, and Shinmyoumaru spread herself eagerly. “We were drunk last night, but now I think I want more.” 

 

“It might hurt.” Seija said. “You are just  _ dripping _ , though.” She smirked. Shinmyoumaru blushed and moaned loudly in surprise when Seija pushed into her. The Inchling gripped the sheets with force, arching her back as she was fucked. She moaned heatedly, and Seija hadn’t remembered the Inchling being so vocal. Her noises only fueled the Amanojaku, who got faster in her thrusts, slamming into Shinmyoumaru with extreme force, making the Inchling’s voice hitch and rise an octave higher as she hit her orgasm, her core twitching and squirting all over the Amanojaku’s lower body. Seija felt Shinmyoumaru tighten around her member, and she pounded into the Inchling furiously, her cock twitching and throbbing as she released. Even as she came, the Amanojaku kept thrusting in and out, her cum spraying Shinmyoumaru’s stomach in bursts. Seija finished the last part of her euphoric release hilted inside of the Inchling’s womb, breathing heavily. Shinmyoumaru had run her fingers through the Amanojaku’s hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and curling her toes. Seija leaned in and kissed Shinmyoumaru's forehead, and the Inchling smiled as Seija pulled out, the Amanojaku's release dripping out of her. Seija kept her body on top of the Inchling, sighing and catching her breath. 

 

As Shinmyoumaru slept beneath her, Seija took a snapchat of the two, sending it to her redhead friend with the caption: “its all good now”


End file.
